Longing and belonging
by OneLeggedCharm
Summary: Jim has been searching for so long, and even though he finally had found what he was searching for, he's still not happy. Why? Jim Hawkins x Long John Silver
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter of the story. I would be happy for reviews. **

**Chapter rating: K**

* * *

"I've found him, Morph. This time I'm sure of it!"

This must be the millionth time the little, pink blob had heard those words. Not that it knew that, so it simply repeated the words the 22-year old spoke.

"Found him - found him," he chipped and received a smile from the boy, who hardly could take his eyes from the drawn map that was hanging on his wall. It had a red string, connecting the different places and planets, a few were simply covered with and X.

Finally, after a long time, he had received a letter from a robo-cop in the other end of the planet, telling him that a cyborg had been spotted, in the city. He had, of Couse gotten this message a ton of times, telling him that "a mysterious male," or "a cyborg" had been seen walking around cities on different planets. And every time it happened, Jim would get all excited. He would feel his heart pound in his chest, and the adrenaline in his body, and he felt like he couldn't sit still. But every time it happened, Jim was either too late, or it would just be everybody else than the cyborg he hoped to find. And just like that, he would put a pin on his map, marking the land the cyborg maybe had walked on.

This time, it was different. He could feel it in his heart that this time, this time for sure, it would be him. And he refused to let him get away this time.

* * *

"No, Morph! Not now!"

Jim's partner-in-crime had been trying to flee with the brown-ish captain hat that he used to cover the most of his face. The hat was a bit too big for him, but so was the dark coat and pants, covering him. He couldn't afford being recognized, so he had to look like… well, not him. He had simply found the darkest and cheapest outfit, not caring about the size.

He had ordered the Robo-cops in the area to only report to him, if they fell over something weird, but he hadn't heard anything in the last hour, and people was starting to notice him. He had been sitting in the alley, so that people wouldn't notice him much, but he knew he had to move soon, if he didn't want people to ask questions, but at the same time, this was the place the cyborg had been spotted last, so he couldn't get himself to just walk away and try again another time. But… what the Robo-cop was wrong? What if he was just wasting his time, looking for something that was gone for good? For all he knew, the cyborg could've died, or arrested on another planet.

The thought made Jim sick, his stomach hurt in a way that made him want to punch a wall and just go hide in a hole somewhere.

"Goddammit!" He threw his hat into the wall and got up, making Morph dizzy from the moving. "Let's go back home, Morph," he said with big sigh, tiredness and irritation painted in his face. Morph looked at him, same goofy smile as ever as he pressed himself up against Jim's cheek, which earned him a tired chuckle from the boy.

"It's okay, boy… We'll just try again another time."

He hadn't even stepped out of the alley, when he bumped into someone, and heard a very familiar voice.

"Watch it, mate!"

Jim froze. What should he do? He had left his hat in the alley, so if he looked up, just a tiny bit, the cyborg would definitely recognize him.

"Uhm, sorry I-…" He had tried to make his voice sound deeper, but was cut off, when Morph decided to greet his original master, by chipping happily and snuggle up against the big man's cheek, just as he had done, only seconds ago, to Jim. Jim couldn't even stop the pink blob before he was gone.

"What the…? Morph! What're ye doin' here, you little-…" The cyborg's eyes turned to the frozen man who had bumped into him.

"Jim? Lad, is that you?" Silver raised his robotic hand, and was about to grab a hold of Jims shoulder, when the boy turned around and started running.

He hadn't planned a speech, or even thought about what to say when he had finally found Silver. What could he say? "Hello, how ye doing?" That just sounded stupid! They hadn't even seen each other in… what? Five, maybe six years. The cyborg didn't sound happy, when he had realized that it was Jim standing in front of him. He sounded… Surprised? He had probably forgotten all about him on his journey to who-knew-where, and hadn't expected to actually run into him on the street… literally.

People looked at him, as he ran, tears in his eyes. He was heading towards the starport, to take the next boat home.

He hadn't even realized that Morph was not with him, not until he had finally reached the door to his flat.

* * *

When it knocked on the door, Jim was prepared for the worst. He took a deep breath before he opened it, still not looking directly on the cyborg. It was embarrassing, really. Jim had gone through all that trouble to find him, and when he did, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even run away properly, for God's sake! He let his hand glide through his dark hair, as Morph, the happy idiot, flew inside and settled down at his usual resting spot, known as Jim's dirty laundry. The cyborg coughed awkwardly.

"Morph showed me-.."

"I figured that much."

"Yup, not as dumb as e' looks, eh?"

"Sadly, no," Jim chuckled shortly and cleared his throat, finally looking at Silvers face, eyes locking. The cyborg was smiling. Not that Jim saw it as a bad thing; it was just a weird smile. It didn't have any confidence at all. In fact it looked rather… awkward. Other than that, he hadn't changed, much to Jim's relief.

"So, do ye want to… come in, or something?" It was weird asking that sort of question to a man he hadn't seen in many years. Besides, he didn't get many visitors, mostly his mom, who stopped by sometimes, just to check if he was still alive and to tell him to eat some more.

"Sure," the cyborg hadn't expected that Jim would actually let him in, so he had sounded surprised, which earned him a pair of lifted eyebrows from the boy, as he made space for the big pirate to come in.

"So... Do yeh want anything to drink?" Jim asked, as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the wait guys, but I didn't even know that people actually read this! Wow, I'm so happy! Thank you so much! This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but it has a loooot of dialouge to make up for it! So enjoy! Uh, remember to tell me if you spot any mistakes, that would be nice. Thank you!

* * *

"So, what were ye doin' in that end o' town, Jimbo?" The cyborg looked intensely at Jim, as he put down his cup of lukewarm beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his non-robotic hand. It couldn't just be a coincidence that he had ran into the boy,

"Oh you know… I was just… passing by…" Jim shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his own beer, looking at a suddenly very interesting hole in the wooden floor. He couldn't tell the man that he had been looking for him in all those years, that would be extremely embarrassing. He almost regretted not just running away with the cyborg. Going on big adventures, living life dangerous, always running, never go to the same place twice… Wait a minute.

He looked at the pirate with a questionable expression in his face.

"Wait… What are you even doing on this planet? You are wanted! If they catch you, you're dead!"

Jim's heart started hammering, when he remembered that he, himself were a part of "they," he could be suspended or even arrested for just talking to the old cyborg. Oh dear God. He let his hands glide through his hair and took a deep breath. "Are you an idiot? I have to arrest you!" Jim stood up, letting his chair fall to the ground by the movement. He looked at the Silver, as if the bloody cyborg had just told him that his mom had died.

Silver, on the other hand, smiled fondly at the boy.

"You've grown so much, Jimbo. Ye ain't no dumb lad anymore, huh?"

Jim almost smiled at the comment, almost. If it wasn't for the fact that his… his… For God's sake!  
"Silver, this isn't a joke!"

The cyborg laughed; "Then arrests me! Whose holdin' ye back? Morph?"

Morph looked up, at the sound of his name being yelled, but went back to sleep after moving around a bit. He couldn't care less about the whole thing; he was just a blob, after all.

"You know I can't do that…"

"And why is that, lad?"

"Because you're my… I can't…"

Silver got up and slowly walked over to, awkwardly, place his normal hand on Jims shoulder. Jim leaned in, so that his forehead made contact with the pirates' chest.

"Tell me what it is, boy."

Jim mumbled something into the cyborgs chest.

"Speak louder kiddo, I'm an ol' cyborg, remember?"

"I said: I'm … I'm in love with you."

* * *

"So how's ye mum doin'? Still got that ol' tavern?"  
"Will you stop that!? Answer my question! What are you going to do about this?"

"About what?" Silver got back in his chair and took a big slurp of his beer. He hadn't even reacted on Jims confession, he didn't even look surprised! Was it obvious? It wasn't like Jim had asked him to sleep with him the minute they ran into each other or something. He didn't even know what to answer to the cyborgs question.

"Are you stupid or something? Did your memory card fall out, or something? You stupid cyborg! I just confessed! What are you going to do about it!?"

"Nothin'"

Jim looked at the pirate for a long time, trying to figure him out. But he simply sat there… drinking his beer, Jim still standing.

"What do you mean, 'Nothing'?"

"Ain't gonna do nothin' about it. Listen, kiddo… You ain't in love with me." He laughed awkwardly, putting his beer down and looking at Jim:

"I'm just an old cyborg. A wanted one too. Ye can't waste your life on that. Ye got your mum, ye job. Would you just throw all that away, so ye can fool around with an old pirate? Always runnin' away? That ain't a life for you. Ye have to settle down, with a fine gal, getting some kids of' ye own. Don't waste ye time on a stupid cyborg."

Once again, the cyborg grabbed his beer and started drinking. Jim simply stood there, eyes locked on the hole in the floor. He didn't want that. He didn't want a stupid girl and stupid kids. He wanted the pirate, the stupid old cyborg that, at the moment had his ass placed on the kitchen chair. That bastard.

"I don't care about all that. I don't want the perfect family, I just want you. You don't even know how many times I have saved your ass in these past years."

He was beginning to yell:

"You don't even know how I've felt, all those times a robocup or a captain had found and arrested a pirate or cyborg. I have spent so many years worrying for you, you asshole. The least you could do was to thank me or give me a decent answer!"

Silver had stopped drinking a long time ago. Jim was panting, little tears were beginning to sting in his eyes, and he, angrily, wiped them away. The cyborg had never seen the kid like this. So intense. He had certainly been growing over the last few years, it was quite impressive.

"You've been looking out for me?"

The pirate didn't quite understand.

"Fuck yeah! Do you just think you were lucky? You leave too many fucking trails!"

Jim pulled the curtain, that hid the room where he slept, only to present his big map that showed where the cyborg had been over these last years.

The pirate got up from his seat, to walk closer. He didn't even know what to say. The map was so big, and the boy had clearly put a lot of effort into it. He didn't miss anything, it was so… unexpected.

"I… dun really know what to say, lad," was all the pirate could say

"A thank you would be nice," Jim smiled.


End file.
